Nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) evidence, (unanimously confirmed in six different laboratories), show that part or the bulk of water in cancer and normal tissues are distinctly different. The major objective of this present proposal is to learn more about the physical and biological significance of this observed difference. To achieve this objective, we propose to study the extracellular and intracellular water in cancer normal tissues as well as, in a variety of model systems, using primarily non-NMR methods but coordinated with parallel NMR studies. It is hoped that the concerted use of NMR and non-NMR methods may help to pinpoint the seat of NMR observed difference.